New Millenium
by ScarletIce444
Summary: This is the story of Seiko, the new generation of Kaiba. This story will show her life living in her fathers shadow, while helping an old friend discover why he has returned.  This is what i wish GX had been about
1. Chapter 1

"Well, I'm going to bed, we have an extremely busy day tomorrow! I have to get up at like, 6, just to make sure everything ready!"

"Kishi, I'm the one who is planning and organizing everything." Her father stated calmly, opening the kitchen cabinet to get two cups. Kishi shook her head.

"Well I have to recheck it! and Seiko and I have to pick up our dresses from the tailor." Seiko groaned at this.

Getting up from her chair at the counter, Kishi ran down the long corridor to the stairs that led to her bedroom, before her older cousin could complain about her dress again.

"Why do I have to go?" Seiko moaned to the adult in the room. He laughed uncomfortably and walked across the kitchen to the coffee maker.

"Because your my niece, and it's a Christmas party."

"Yeah, for work. I don't care about those people." She muttered stubbornly, while fiddling with the collar of her plaid shirt.

"Seiko, you've grown up at the company. They love you. Plus your father would kill me if I left you home alone all night." He sighed, setting down two cups. One with 4 teaspoons of sugar and cream, the other black, "I don't understand how you can drink that stuff." He remarked as the young women took a long sip.

"I don't really like sweet things." She shrugged.

Seiko's uncle shook his head slightly, "You're so much like your dad."

"Which is ironic, since I spend 90 percent of my time with you." She didn't mean for her statement to come out so bitter. She knew he was only teasing her, but she really didn't want to talk about him right now. Her Uncle's gaze lowered and he cleared his throat.

"A package came today." He spoke again after a few moments of awkward silence.

"From who?" He didn't say anything, but left the room only to return a few minutes later which a small brown box in his hand.

"I'll let you open it in peace, I should probably go to sleep as well, If Kishi's planning on getting up at 5, that means I'm planning on getting up at 5."

"I thought she said 6." Seiko laughed slightly when her uncle looked at her as though she had just grown a second head.

"Have you MET my daughter? I'll be lucky to sleep until 5:30."

Seiko smiled slightly knowing very well this is true, because Kishi was the reason Seiko always had about an hour before school to do absolutely nothing, "How are you going to sleep when we just had coffee?"

The mans grey eyes went back and forth between the now empty cup in his hand and Seiko a few times before he sighed, "I don't know why I..." He sighed again, which made Seiko laugh again. "Goodnight, Seiko-Chan," He murmered formally.

Seiko nodded in reply, and turned her attention to the box her uncle left on the counter. It had a red ink "EXPRESS" stamped across the top. Jamming her sharp black nails into the packaging tape, she started to rip it open. She slowly took out the bubble wrapped package and ripped off the tape securing it. After peeling many layers of wrapping off she finally came to another box. It was black, with no tape, and a little larger than both of her palms. Seiko gently lifted the top and placed it on the counter. Inside was a glistening pendant on a golden chain. Seiko lifted it up and realized it was heavier than she had expected. She held it up to the light and saw that it was an upside down pyramid with an eye symbol on what she assumed to be the front. "Huh," she mused to herself. She glanced back at the box to see there was a slip of paper inside, about the same size as a business card. '_Merry Christmas- SK' _was all that was written in neat cursive with a black pen. She bit her lip to keep her from smiling and examined the necklace. _Interesting, _she thought to herself. It wasn't exactly her style, but it seemed expensive, and she did prefer gold over silver. She put the chain around her neck to test it out and found that it reached her belly button. "I'll have to adjust that," Seiko murmered, fingering the chain. Glancing at the clock she sighed, and headed up to the stairs to go to bed, not bothering to clean up the mess she made on the counter. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Heavy pounding woke Seiko early the next morning. She glanced at her digital clock, the flashing green numbers read 5:23AM. "KISHI!" She screamed, incredibly annoyed.

The black bedroom door opened and Kishi bounded in, "Good morning," she grinned sweetly.

Seiko glared at the overly innocent looking girl in front of her. Kishi was wearing black yoga pants, a pink v-neck tee, and a white cardigan, "I dont have a lock, you could have just came in," Seiko growled.

"But that doesn't work as well to wake you up, silly!" The younger one responded, purposely ignoring Seiko's anger, "Well, we have to get our dresses at 7, be ready!"

Seiko rolled her eyes and got up, knowing she might as well get dressed before Kishi got angry. The girl seemed sweet now, but she had a dark side that came out if you ever pissed her off. With her eyes half open, She went to her walk-in closet/vanity room, where all her clothes, shoes, assecories and makeup was stored. Seiko changed into black sweats that were baggy, but scrunched at the waist and ankles with a tight grey tank top. After a moment of consideration, she rolled the waistband of the sweats so part of her stomach was showing below her belly button. Quickly she pulled her ebony hair into a high pony tail and smeared some eyeliner and mascara across her eyes. Taking one last glance in the full length mirror, Seiko headed back to her bedroom.

She walked straight to her bedside table, and since the foot of her bed was at the door to the vanity room, so she didnt have to walk through the mess of everything she had carelessly thrown on the floor. Seiko slipped the chain she had recieved yesterday around her neck. She headed straight out of her room downstairs to meet up with Kishi, to tired and unfocused to notice the man staring at her on the sofa across the room.

"Moshi Moshi," Seiko's uncle answered his cell phone. He used common Japanese words (Moshi Moshi meaning Hello) often. He had taught Kishi and Seiko Japanese at a young age, just in case they ever needed it. Their first language had been English (although they didn't move here until they were 4) since her uncle and father had been planning on moving to America for their company. Seiko's Dad had to stay in Japan most of the time as head of the family business. Originally Seiko was suppose to go to Japan all the time, the main reason for being taught the native tounge. But of course, work, school, and other things had gotten in the way. Both young women were fluent in the language by now, and Kishi's father didn't want either of them to loose that.

"Get me out of here." Seiko growled into the phone reciever. She loved her cousin, really. Kishi was basically her sister. But she also hated her, expectally now, when Kishi was forcing her into a knee length, strapless red dress.

"Sei-"

"Now."

The man sighed. "It's important to Kishi. Please Seiko. You only have to wear it for one night." As he finished his sentence Kishi stepped out of her adjacent dressing room. Seiko muttered a goodbye and hung up the phone.

"You look so pretty!" She squealed, adorned in here olive green spaggetti strap dress that reached the middle of her thighs.

"Dude, Why can't I wear yours?" Seiko moaned, tugging at her strapless dress "You know I dont have big enough boobs to hold this thing up!"

"It looks great on you, plus thats why God invented tape." Kishi giggled.

Seiko let out an incoherent sound of frustration and looked at them in the mirror. Seiko and Kishi may be cousins but they looked entirly different. Seiko was tall and extremely skinny without even trying. Her hair was ebony black, with dark brown highlights she had added in a few months ago. Although she was half Japanese, her eyes, by some mutation, had ended up sapphire like her Father's. Many would say she was pretty but there was another word people usually used to describe Kishi:sexy. She was a few inches shorter than Seiko, She wasn't fat, but she defiantly wasn't a size zero. The reason so many found her hot was because of her curvy hips, perfect butt, and size D chest. Her shoulder length hair which was naturally ebony black like Seiko's, had been dyed medium brown for so many years that most people didn't even remember. The synthetic hair color complimented her average brown colored eyes very well.

"I still hate it." Seiko mumbled stubbornly, tugging at the top to keep it from falling.

Kishi almost laughed and rolled her eyes, "We already bought it you don't really have a choice."

"I know." Kishi was one of the few people who had been around Seiko so much that her negativity really didn't affect her anymore.

By noon, the ballroom Kishi's father had rented for the night was decorated extravagantly with gold, silver, red, and green. While Kishi was running around with a clipboard, controlling every move everyone made, Seiko and her Uncle were sitting at one of the round tables, Seikos elbows resting on the deep red table cloth, "Our second story living room is bigger than this place, why didnt we just have the party there?" Seiko said half jokingly.

Her uncle laughed and shook his head, about to respond when his cell phone rang,

"Kaiba," he barked. After a few moments he hung up and turned his attention to Seiko again, "That was your Father."

"How's he doing?" Seiko asked awkwardly.

"Good. Sales have raised 6% here. He said in a few months he will probably be able to come for a visit." Seiko didn't bother getting her hopes up. He had said that before. Once the flight was scheduled she would get excited.

"Hn." Seiko nodded and starting looking for split ends, "Your daughter's kind of insane."

"I know. Not sure how that happened," Kishi's father laughed again. Before Seiko could speak again the devil came up behind them and slammed her clipboard down making them both flinch.

"You guys could help me!" She gestured across the room to a box of decorations, Kishi's father started to get up and Seiko started to complain but was interrupted by Kishi shouting across the room, "STOP! THE NAPKINS AREN'T SUPPOSE TO BE FOLDED LIKE THAT!" and ran off.

Seiko and her uncle looked at each other with wide eyes, "She scares me when she's stressed," He commented quietly.

"She scares me too, I think she should take over KaibaCorp, not me."

By the time the party started Kishi was practically a different person. She was relaxed, giggly, and having fun. Seiko, on the other hand was very uncomfortable, "Can't I put on a sweater or something? This is a CHRISTMAS party. I should be wearing like, long sleeves," Seiko stated, sipping bloody dark liquid from her wine glass.

"Seiko-Chan," Kishi whined, she only used the suffix -Chan when she wanted something,

"You look hot," She grinned and ordered her own glass of wine from the bartender.

Its not that Seiko was uncomfortable with her body, she was willing to wear extremely tight shirts and extremely short shorts, but she rarely wore anything that showed her cleavage, or at least, what would be cleavage if her breasts grew. The fact that her small chest was the only thing keeping her clothed made Seiko very self conscious.

Kishi started talking to someone who seemingly was very low in the company, and he couldn't be older than 25. Seiko distracted herself by playing with the gold pyramid necklace around her neck with her free hand. She had taken out the chain and replaced it with a leather cord so it was shorter and more feminine, "Is that what you got in the mail?" Her uncle interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes," Seiko bit her lip lightly, "From Father."

"Hn," The man nodded absent mindedly, while straightening his tie, "Wonder where he got it." He said it as though he knew more than he led on. Seiko chose to ignore it and haggle her Uncle to tell her later, "Is that wine?"

"Yep," Seiko smirked, taking another sip.

Kishi's Father's eyes widened,"Your 16! Who in their right mind would give that to you?"

"I'm a Kaiba, who in their right mind would deny me what I ask for?"

"You have to admit, it was pretty fun!" Kishi giggled, tonight was the first time she had more than a few sips of wine, and she was a little tipsy.

"I can't believe you drank 3 glasses Kishi!" Her father scolded as they stepped inside there house, "At least Seiko stopped at one!"

"Relax Dad, I'm fine. I'm not going to pass out like some people did," She said, while literally waving him off. He sighed loudly and looked helplessly between the two teens. Seiko rolled her eyes slightly and headed upstairs, knowing that Kishi was about to get a lecture about health and underage drinking.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N. I can't believe I've gotten 56 hits on this story already! Thanks so much guys :) leave a review if you would like.**

Seiko got up to her room and slammed the door closed. She grabbed a pair of navy booty shorts and a long sleeve white top and went to her baby blue bathroom. Fifteen minutes later she returned to her bedroom, drying her damp hair with a towel. She took a few steps before actually processing what was in her room. Sitting across the room that was practically the size of a normal living room, was a man on her brown leather sofa. His legs crossed his hands casually in his lap, his gleaming red eyes boring into her skull.

Seiko froze, and dropped the towel on the floor, "What the fu.." She trailed off.

"I'm just as confused as you are," He said coolly, his voice deeper than she had expected, "Now please do not scream, and we can start by introducing ourselves."

"Get out of my room," Seiko said boldly, "I don't care what your name is, get out of here."

"I can't," This strange man seemed almost pained. His hair was spiky and multicolored. His legs and arms extremely skinny.

"Why not?" Seiko sneered.

"Look, I'm not exactly sure why I'm here. All I know is it has to do with my puzzle." He pointed a boney finger towards Seiko's bedside table where she had left the necklace before taking a shower.

"That's called a necklace," Seiko said in a snobby voice.

"Well...yes, but it's called the Millennium Puzzle. It belongs to me," Seiko perked up slightly at the words 'Millennium Puzzle' and the mysterious man noticed.

"This...This is the Millennium Puzzle?" Seiko stared at the figure sitting in front of her, "Okay, What is your name." She didn't ask, she demanded.

"I thought you didn't care what my name was?" he smirked.

"Tell me your name dammit," she gritted her teeth.

Seiko stared at him; she couldn't believe what was happening. Her uncle Mokuba had told her and Kishi all the stories about when he and her father had been younger, Duelist Kingdom, Battle City, Virtual World. He even told them bits of their childhood. Mokuba told them the legend about the millunium puzzle although he said he was never quite sure if it was real. The basics were that Seiko's father and a man named Yugi Moto were recarntations of Egyptian royals. The millennium puzzle held captive the spirit of the Egyptian pharaoh, who lived inside Yugi. They had some uncomprehendable bond. But he had to leave Yugi once he found his true self, his name was- "Atem,"

* * *

><p>The only sound that could be heard was the clicking of a keyboards keys being pressed rapidly without a flaw. The man let his eyes wander to the top of the computer screen for just a second. It was 3:27am, and he was still working. He cursed to himself and was silently grateful his brother didn't live here anymore. If Mokuba could see what he had done to himself... Well, that was off topic, he shook his head and focused all of his attention back on the screen.<p>

The private school dedicated solely to mastering Duel Monsters was in need of more materials which he needed to order before morning, Industrial Illusions had come up with 5 more card ideas which he had to review, and if approved, start the engineers on programming into the database. On top of all this he had inventory to fill for his lead selling stores. The idea of an assistant had come up in his mind, but they would find out all his codes and secrets only his brother knew. As if he could trust someone with that, if any problems with this person were to arise he'd have to get rid of them permanently, and he really didn't want another person's blood on his hands. There seemed to be something he was forgetting... And he never forgets things. He flipped back to his emails and started skimming through subject lines until one caught his eye, "COMPITITION ENROLLMENT" it had totally slipped his mind that he was holding another duel monsters competition, why was he doing it? Oh right, to promote business in the west. Duel monsters was still big in Japan, but he knew the market wouldn't be there forever, and KaibaCorp was just starting to flourish in America.

He was even thinking of opening a Kaiba Land in America, he hadn't told anyone yet, not even Mokuba. Starting Kaiba Land in Japan hadn't worked out, but it seemed that in America it might just work. The man sighed, he had so much work to finish before morning, he stopped his typing, saved his work, and logged out of his computer. The house was silent but you could never be too sure who was lurking around. He had the best security system yet, but your most loyal workers could also be your enemies. Swiftly, the man made his way downstairs to his kitchen and started the coffee maker. This room was so alien to him now; the young business man hadn't been anywhere but his office and the connected bathroom in months, often falling asleep at his desk, only to be wakened by a servant bringing him food or drinks he rarely touched. Developing a company from the ground up was hard, especially when you were so far away from it, but so much had to be done at the original company too. He almost missed the way it was when he was in Duelist competitions himself, generally the circumstances weren't great, but at least he would get fresh air, be in contact with people who didn't call him "Kaiba-sama" or "Kaiba-dono," but just Kaiba. Short and simple. As soon as the coffee maker completed a sufficient amount to fill a cup, the man downed it from the coffee pot its self without stopping. He felt a sting of energy, and put the coffee pot in the sink for a maid to deal with later. Feeling a little more alive, the business man sped walk up the stairs to get to his office, absent mindly trying to recall what color his bedroom walls were.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry for the wait. I have a lot of view on this story which I am incredibly thankful for but I want to know what you guys think! I hate when people do this, so I'm going to keep the number small. 3 new reviews before the next chaper! pleaseee!**

"So..What am I suppose to do with you?" Seiko said after a moment of shock.

Atem raised an eyebrow, "You don't 'do' anything with me. I am a person."

"Well..Why are you here?" Seiko asked, frustration lacing her voice, "Your an Egyptian Pharaoh, but doesn't that mean your suppose to be like..gone?"

Atem looked surprised for once, and actually moved from his stoic position on Seiko's couch, "You..know of me?" He looked away from her, and seemed to be speaking to himself, "But how...?"

"My uncle told me," She shrugged, "He knows all about Yugi Moto."

Atem nodded slowly, the immediate connection in his head was to Joey Wheeler. He was Yugi's best friend, he knew everything that had happened with Atem. This girl must be Serenity's daughter, "How did you get my puzzle?"

"A family member gave it to me, as a present, I suppose he didn't know you were still...connected with it." That again sounded like Joey, but how did he get the puzzle? Yugi wouldn't let anyone have it. But Atem decided to ignore that fact for now, and take in his surroundings. He had noticed earlier that this girl had a display shelf on one of her walls with a Duel Disk.

"Do you play Duel Monsters?"

Seiko followed what he was looking at and laughed, "I've played a few times, but not with that thing. Its obsolete by now," Atem stood up and walked to the shelf, lightly brushing his fingers across the Duel Disk.

"What do people use?"

"The newer models," Seiko shrugged, "There the same basic design, I guess. But a lot of improvements. They come in all different colors now too," Seiko shrugged, "Shouldn't we try to figure out why your here?""Yes I agree, it has to do with Yugi," Atem stated, walking closer to Seiko, "Maybe your Uncle could find him.""Fuck no," her language surprised Atem slightly, "he would just send the Puzzle to Yugi. Were on our own, I want to meet the King of Games myself."Serenity's daughter has never met Yugi? That doesn't make sense. Serenity's brother was so close to Yugi. How is this possible?"I see," Atem started cautiously, maybe she knew more about Joey and Yugi? Obviously Serenity and Joey were in contact if Seiko talked of her uncle, "How do you plan to meet him?""I dunno," she shrugged, walking past Atem and falling on the sofa with no grace, "I researched him once but its pretty impossible to find anything about him on the internet. He had a lot of publicity for awhile, but after his teenage years he just disappeared. What were his friends names again?""Well, Tristan Taylor, Tea Garner, Duke Devlin," he thought for a moment before adding, "and of course his best friend was Joey Wheeler."

"Then we'll start with Joey Wheeler. I heard' a him before," Seiko bounded over to her desk, which was on the wall to the left of the leather sofa. On the right of it was her matching love seat. She went over and turned on her computer, which of course was the latest model. Atem slowly followed her, noticing that it seemed relatively unused.

"Well, I'd hope you've heard of him," Atem said with a small smile, thinking Seiko had been trying to make a joke.

Instead of laughing, Seiko swiveled around in her plush desk chair and gave him a quizzical look, "What do you mean?"

Her confusion made Atem confused as well, "You..don't know Joey Wheeler?"

"I thought that was obvious," she remarked in a rude tone. He didn't say anything more and stiffly walked to stand behind Seiko, peering over her shoulder and she typed into the machine.

She logged into her computer, having to repeat her password twice because of a mistake. As she clicked on the web browser icon a beeping noise came from near her door. She rolled her eyes and got up. Atem watched her curiously as she went to the black box on the wall by her door and pressed the read button, "Yes?" she asked into the intercom.

"My dad ordered us a pizza, come downstairs," a voice that sounded Seiko's age replied. Seiko didn't respond. She opened her door, stopped, and turned around."Do you eat?""No."She nodded, and continued, "Can other people see you?"

"Don't believe so."Seiko motioned for Atem to follow her, and as they reached the top of the staircase she whispered to him discreetly, "try not to talk to me, wait to ask questions when were alone because I don't want Kishi to think I'm crazy or anything." Atem assumed Kishi was the girl talking on the intercom moments ago. He followed closely behind her. The house was huge, but also unwelcoming. There was nothing personal anywhere. Nothing that gave hint that people lived here. Arriving at the kitchen, Atem noticed a girl that looked vaguely similar to the girl who now possessed his puzzle.

"Hey Seiko," the girl said, allowing Atem to finally learn her name.

"You sober yet?" Seiko asked, sitting across from her cousin at the marble island.

"Yes," Kishi said with a small glare, "I watered down the wine a lot you know."

"Hm," The older shrugged, "Sounds kind of gross. Where's your dad?" Atem noticed how she had said 'your' instead of 'our'. Was this girl Seiko's half sister? step sister? cousin?

"He got a call from your dad."

Seiko rolled her eyes and asked her companion, "Why does he call him but never us?" Already knowing the answer."Because its all about business, business business. They only normally talk for like 5 minutes until he transfers My Dad to some assistant," Kishi also rolled her eyes. Right as her sentence finished, a man that looked to be in his early 30's walked in. Atem gasped at the sight, with Seiko trying her best to ignore him. The man seemed exausted. His jet black hair short and a little messy and his bangs covering his thick eyebrows. His coal eyes looked to Seiko and Kishi and he smiled. Atem got a good look at him. This was Mokuba Kaiba.

**A/N thanks for reading! please review! :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N. Soooo I didnt get the reviews i wanted on the last chapter but..i figured if i want more readers and to keep readings i should probably post soon. I hope you all enjoy! Reviews and Flames would be appreciated 3 **

"Hey Uncle," Seiko said, biting into her second slice of pizza. Atem stood there frozen. Mokuba Kaiba was Seiko's uncle. That means... He couldn't even finish the thought.

"Girls I have good news," Mokuba's excitement radiated off him, and he seemed almost like a child again, "Kaibacorp is hosting a competition for Duel Monsters here in America to promote the new company. Now it will primarily be held here, but the finals will be in Japan. Since I am the vice president I must be there, and since you two are minors, it means three of us are going in a few months to stay at the mansion with Seiko's father."Seiko and Kishi's eyes became the size of dinner plates and they looked at each other.

Kishi squealed slightly and Seiko was frozen, wide eyed, "WE'RE GOING TO JAPAN!" Kishi screeched.

"We're going to Japan," Seiko repeated in a whisper.

* * *

><p>"Your Kaiba's daughter," Atem said the moment Seiko closed her bedroom door.<p>

"Yeah, who did you think I was?" Seiko questioned, jumping on her king side bed. She slid herself Up so her wall was like a back merely shrugged and not knowing what to do with himself, stood stiffly in the middle of the room. Seiko patted her hand on the bed next to her, signaling for Atem to sit with her. He obliged. He awkwardly scooted up next to her so his back was against her wall. He tried to keep a respectful amount of space between them but when he got up against the wall his arm brushed against her shoulder. Both of them froze at the same time. He felt her. And she felt him.

"You... You're a spirit. You were with me in the kitchen and Kishi and Mokuba didn't even see you...How...?"

"I'm unsure. I haven't been able to touch anyone since my days as a pharaoh," Atem looked at her with a hint of shyness, "So if you are going to Japan, where are we now?"

"United States." The only people Atem had encountered from the US were Pegasus and Bandit Keith. Seiko seemed to be a bit more normal than them, "How we gonna find Yugi or that Joe guy?"

"Well they may be in that Duelist competition your father is hosting," Atem offered, seemed pretty obvious to him.

Seiko shook her head and furrough her eyebrows, "Yugi hasn't been in a competition since about a month after you left, according to my uncle," Atem sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "I still could enter though. Maybe one of those other people you mentioned will be involved somehow."

"If you make it to the finals people could think its rigged though," Atem pointed, "Maybe you should research Joey Wheeler first."

* * *

><p>"Seiko-Chan," it was Saturday now, the party had happened two days ago. Kishi was at the mall spending her gift cards from Christmas. Seiko had first met Atem 3 days ago and had been researching Joey Wheeler with little luck, "Will you come with me? Apparently there's a glitch in some of the new Duel Disks that were delivered recently."<p>

"Fine," Seiko grumbled, "Let me get dressed."

"Into what? You always wear sweats and your wearing pj's now. Not much of a difference if you ask me," Her Uncle laughed.

She merely rolled her eyes, clicked off the TV, and got off the cream colored sofa she was lounging on in the ground floor living took off the Millennium Puzzle and left it on her bed before going into her walk in closet and shutting the door. She returned momentarily in boot cut navy blue sweatpants, with a brand name stamped across her left leg in white. She slipped on a white long sleeve crop top and a thick navy vest made from the same material as windbreakers. She swiftly headed back downstairs, zipping the puzzle in her jacket stepped out of her house, into the white limo, and into the game shop. A bell ringing as the door moved.

There was a guy at the front desk that looked about 14. He had layered scene black hair and a lip ring.

"Hey Ezra," Mokuba said to the boy.

"Mr. Kaiba," Ezra nodded, " My dads on the phone he'll be out in a moment."

"Do you know what the issue is?"

"The life points aren't reducing correctly on the A.S's," as the kid finished, a man stepped put of the back room. He seemed slightly familiar, like maybe Seiko had met him once a long time and the man greeted briefly before they left to the back, leaving Ezra and Seiko alone.

"Seiko, that man Mokuba is talking too.. I know him," Atem stated, although he didn't appear anywhere. Seiko tried to ignore it and wait to question him later.

"Well I'm Seiko," Seiko held out her hand. He took it and seemed a little surprised by her firm shake.

"That's really pretty."

"Thanks, its Japanese."

"I'm Ezra," he said once they dropped hands. Seiko had nothing else to say and they fell into silence. Ezra sat in a spinning chair behind the counter and started counting pieces to some unfamiliar game.

**A/N. I know its short. I'm sorry but this is wheere i had to stop. i hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
